


Whispers

by wlwririwilliams



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwririwilliams/pseuds/wlwririwilliams
Summary: A while ago on my Tumblr (lesbianrache) I asked in a post for any Rachel ships people wanted to me to write. This happened to be one of the ships and it was requested by sniktice.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago on my Tumblr (lesbianrache) I asked in a post for any Rachel ships people wanted to me to write. This happened to be one of the ships and it was requested by sniktice.

Rachel knocked on the door of Daken’s current safe house. No response for the other side. Another knock. No answer. Rachel considered yelling for him to come out but that would set him on edge. Over an inexplicable amount of time, Daken had built a half trust with Rachel’s telepathy. She could use it to say simple things, but full blown psychic conversations were at a stage Rachel knew Daken wasn’t even partial to. This was a note that especially came in handy now. 

‘Please open the door. We need to talk.’ 

Then the door opened. Out came a shirtless Daken with an eyebrow raised. 

“What’s going on?”

“Can I come inside first? It’s almost as cold as hell out here.”

Daken moved so Rachel could get through the door. Once she was inside he swiftly shut and locked the door. 

“We need to talk about this”, Rachel said, gesturing at the both of them. 

“I’m assuming this is about what we should label this?”

“Partially. Your sisters are suspicious. Laura comes to the mansion every so often and smells you on me.”

“I’ll tell her we’re seeing each other. Laura isn’t the type to gossip.”

“Gabby? If she’s there it’s possible it could slip out of her mouth when talking to, I don’t know, my teenage parents.”

“You still haven’t explained the whole teenage parents to me yet. What are we supposed to do if we can’t tell Laura?”

“We could try telling both our families at the same time?”

Daken wondered where Rachel’s sense had gone for a second. Getting both of their families (which would be hard enough for her) and trying to put them together? 

“I lost my mind at around eleven, came back a little while after I came to this Earth, but thanks for asking.”

“I thought we agreed no psychic intrusions?”

“Trust me, I didn’t intrude. It was a loud thought and it was about me. Figured I had to answer.”

“Well you heard it so what are we supposed to do about our families?”

“Assuming you can handle wrangling the sniktblings, Nate’s in San Francisco and doesn’t really care about the Logan clan, I can threaten to kick Nathan’s ass across the multiverse, and Hope will happily follow Nathan as long as Nate is there.”

“Good thing my family likes you then.”


End file.
